Separating different types of recyclable components of trash or refuse from each other or from non-recyclable trash is common in many households and is becoming mandatory in many communities. The standard household garbage can is not practical for separating, e.g., glass, aluminum and/or plastic materials, because it has only a single receptacle into which waste may be received. Of course, a plurality of such receptacles may be used. However, this can be a problem if space is limited. Moreover, it is aesthetically undesirable to have a number of waste receptacles.
Various solutions to this problem have been proposed, but all of these solutions have certain drawbacks or limitations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 discloses a structure for recycling materials having a base and integral dividers for receiving a series of identically sized and shaped receptacles. This structure fails to realize that different types of trash (e.g., glass, aluminum cans, paper, etc.) do not accumulate at the same rate. The structure disclosed in this patent lacks flexibility in enabling different size compartments. Moreover, while the compartments receive a receptacle having a handle, the upper edge of the receptacle has a step formed therein to receive the handle. Moreover, the handle appears to be substantially centrally located with respect to the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,719 discloses three separate receptacles for storing recyclable materials. The receptacles are merely held together by a cover which fits over the top of the receptacles. Moreover, these receptacles are all the same size and do not have handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,262 discloses a structure for retaining several garbage bags for purposes of recycling. The use of trash bags is undesirable. Moreover, the containers are all of equal size, and the size is substantially fixed by the configuration of edge 32 which is arranged to fit into slot 22 between the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 discloses a structure with fixed receptacles for retaining several garbage bags for purposes of recycling. This structure is also undesirable due to the use of trash bags and the fixed size of the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,592 discloses a garbage can, apparently intended for outdoor use, having an opening to receive a plurality of receptacle units of different sizes. However, the receptacles lack pivotable handles, and, as suggested by FIG. 2, are of a fixed size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,328; 4,905,853; 4,893,722 and 4,834,253 all disclose receptacle structures having features generally similar to those described above and therefore generally similar drawbacks.
In spite of these various known structures for recycling, the need remains for a compact, convenient structure for holding a variety of different sized rigid inner containers, without the need to use plastic bags to line the containers. The use of such bags is awkward, time consuming, and environmentally undesirable. Moreover, the various handle structures for the modular containers are also awkward and inefficient. The failure to provide flexibility in the use of various reconfigurations of inner containers based on the different accumulation rates of different types of trash is also a drawback. Moreover, the desirability of minimizing the weight of the structures and the possibility of using substantially recyclable material to make the structures are also not recognized in various prior art references.